Sherikia
by Firetounge
Summary: Zyna has strange dreams, a bow made from a strange creature's bone, some friends, and a suprising destiny. This book may not seem to be at all related to Eragon, but in chapters to come you will see the connection.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Please note:** All characters that appear in C. Paolini's books on this page are from his imagination and are therefore his property. I am just borrowing them for this book and possibly more to come.

**Also Note: **This book may not seem to be at all related to Eragon, but in chapters to come you will find the connection.

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

She stared at them, wide eyed in terror as they pushed her over the banister. Down she sped, "NOOOOO!"

Zyna sat up panting, then turned a vibrant shade of red when she noticed Gavin and Marcov staring at her.

"Who pushed you this time?" Gavin Inquired. Zyna gulped.

"Zyna! Who pushed you?!" Marcov questioned with a very apparent edge of concern.

Zyna gulped one more time before replying, "You guys." Marc and Gavin just stared. She had had dreams like this many times before. They had started off with fictional characters pushing her over the banister of a 20th floor balcony. When it turned to real people it got quite scary. Usually it meant that who ever was pushing her would do something bad to her or someone close to her. This was horribly true when she dreamt it was her father. A week later he was shipped off to prison for attempting to murder her mother.

For the next few weeks Zyna was wary of every movement Marc and Gavin made. After a month and a half of nothing, she blamed the dream on her nasty fall from the cliff.

Early the next morning Gavin woke with a start after an unpleasant dream. He looked over at Zyna who seemed to be having an exceptional dream about food, for her lips were smacking open and closed in a huge grin. Marcov, on the other hand, always seemed stone dead while sleeping. Stone dead. That reminded him of his dream. The last thing Gavin had seen before he woke up, was Zyna. She was sprawled out on a pile of sharp rocks, covered in blood, and dying. Zyna; dead. He shivered and looked over at Zyna. Her smile faded and _she _shivered. Gavin took a deep breath and slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Marcov woke before Gavin and what he saw horrified him. "Oh my gosh! Zyna are you okay!" Zyna was shaking on all fours at the end of her sleeping bag. Her only response was, "The Dream."

It took Marc a bit to figure out what she meant, but when he did the color drained from his face. "Th…the…the same one?" he stammered, "With…" he gulped, "us?" She only nodded. Something bad was going to happen; she could feel it in her gut. Marc went to wake Gavin and the last thought she had before she fainted was _I'm glad I'm already on the ground._


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**HI PEOPLE!!**

**Thanx** - to those of you who reviewed my last chapter.

**Caution:** Get out your tissues this chapter is sad at the end.

**Remember:** My characters are mine and C. Paolini's characters are his. Though they appear in this story they are purely his imagination ( I just happen to be borrowing them)

**Please note:** The made-up language in this chapter is not the ancient language. I just kinda … made it up.

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND MOST OF ALL . . . ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:

Memories

When Zyna woke she heard the boys bickering like the day she met them.

_It was a cool autumn morning and she was aware of someone, or something, else in the woods. Quietly she got closer and the noises became voices arguing over something or other._

_" … bow string. Besides, you were breathing like you just ran a marathon" The first boy's voice said. It was kind of squeaky, yet somehow a little stern._

_"SHH! You wanna scare all the other deer away?!" this voice was deeper and much more intimidating. Zyna moved closer and then … **CRACK! **She had stepped on a stick. The forest went deathly still. After a moment the boys got there arrows ready and crouched down. Zyna took a deep breath and thought. She needed to approach the boys, but if she simply stepped around the tree, they'd shoot her. _

_Scanning the tree she was hiding behind, she decided it was plausible and began to climb. When she reached the top, she had a look at the boys' faces. The squeaky boy had short, blonde hair covered in muck and leaves. His pale face was flecked with mud and had many scratches. The other boy was tall with longish, scraggly, brown-black hair. Though his hair was long and filled with leaves it still seemed clean. Both their clothes were pretty tattered and Zyna could tell they had lived in the woods for a while. Looking down at herself, she giggled. It had been a year since her mother died and she ran away from home, so her clothes were little more that rags._

_The boys had begun to get restless. From her spot in the tree she stated "Ea taamé Paossosa – Ea Ki oonee." Jumping from the tree she translated "I come in peace – I am alone" Zyna slightly bowed her head and said " My name is Zyna. These woods have been my home for a year." The blonde boy's green eyes were wide and slightly adverted. she finally got a look at the tall boys face. He had a scar that went from the left corner of his left eye through to the right side of his chin. This boy's eyes were a mix of colors and they stared straight into hers._

_Zyna and the boys did a round of introducing. Afterward, Gavin – the tall dark haired boy – noticed her bow._

_" Is that … bone?" Zyna nodded in reply._

_"I'm not sure what it was from. The animal had scales." she said, as she pulled a scale that was bigger than her hand , out of her pouch. The scale was an odd shade of blueish-black. When they began asking questions, she explained to them that she hadn't stuck around._

Thinking of her bow she looked over at it and the pouch next to it. In her spare time she had carved animals on to it, most were winged beasts. While some she had heard of in stories, others she had no idea what they were, even though she carved them. One that she was particularly fond of was a huge, muscular, reptilian animal with awesome bat-like wings. It wound itself around the area of the bone she had decided was the handle.

looking at the large scale she now held in her hand, Zyna decided to go for a walk. Grabbing her bow (and a few arrows),and her pouch she slipped out the back of the tent, as to avoid the still arguing boys. She walked around some familiar trees and after a while, sat and leaned against a great maple tree. Her hand reached into her pouch and produced a long sharp rock. With this rock she began carving her bow. This carving turned out to be a lovely fire bird and a bird of ice, entangled in a graceful battle. For a while she let her thoughts wander.

_It was an icy morning and they were stuck behind a huge moving truck. There was a surprising amount of cars on the road despite the weather, so they were pushed uncomfortably close to the rear of the truck. " I think you'll be a bit late for your appointment." Stephanie said while looking in the rearview mirror at her daughter whose nose was buried in a thick book._

_" Just a little." she said, looking up form her book, while they both started giggling. They were already 30 minutes late and not even half way there. Then, out of nowhere, the truck came to an abrupt stop. Zyna's mother slammed on the brakes only to send them spinning off the side of the road_

_She knew they hit at least one tree, but the only other thing that wasn't all a blur was the fiery pain that shot through her arm. When she cam to, in the hospital a few days later, she ws very disorientated and, for a while, had no idea where she was and why she was there. Finally it cam back to her. The ice, the truck, the crash, her mom …_

_"MOM!" she screamed and sat straight up only fall back because of a pain in her arm. Zyna looked at it in dismay. Her arm was wrapped tightly with a hard bandage; obviously broken._

_"It's okay. We'll let you see her tomorrow, but for now just rest. I'll go get you something to eat. What would you like?" The doctors voice was clam as she said this, but her eyes were filled with worry, and sorrow, and sadness._

_"I … I'm not really hungry"_

_The next morning Dr.Wielbury brought Zyna in to see her mother. At the sight of her mother Zyna could feel tears creeping up behind her eyes. She Knew her mother wasn't going to make it. The doctor opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and walked away._

_"Mom?" Zyna said softly. Stephanie turned her head and looked at her daughter. She smiled._

_"Zyna." she said in a small, raspy, and barely audible voice._

_"Oh, mom."_

_"I love you Zyna." were her last words before she closed here eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. A deep sleep known as death. Zyna creed as her mother slipped from the world._

A fat tear rolled down Zyna's face as she remembered this dreadful day. Her mother had said those words often but no time had been as meaningful as the last time she said them.

sniff, sniff

I almost cried while writing this.


	3. Chapter 3: It's not a stone What is it?

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO READ. THANKS FOR AT LEAST READING THIS FAR.**

**Reminder** C. Paolini's characters are his. I know it may be hard to believe (not), but they are not mine.

I would really appreciate it if you would review-I like constructive criticism.

**sorry** about my horrid spelling.

I hope you find the connection in this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND MOST OF ALL É ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3:**

**It's not a stone. What is it?**

After a bit of silent mourning for her mother, Zyna continued on, kicking up leaves as she went. Not long after she began she uncovered something extraordinary. She leaned down to get a better look at the marvelous round object.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." she thought aloud. "And it's polished." She bent down to pick up the shiny, purple rock. The was big so it would take a lot of strength to pick up. So, bracing herself, she yanked up the stone and flew back, into a tree because it was so light. "That is soooo not a stone." The 'stone' made a hollow ringing sound when she tapped it, so, obviously, it was hollow. Zyna wondered what could possibly be inside the walls of this rock case.

X X X

"Whoa! That is so cool. Can I hold it?" said a very curious Marcov. Zyna nodded and handed the thing to him. Being a weird little person, the first thing he did was smell it. "Smells kinda smokey. And," he sniffed it again "a lot like dead leaves." Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Let me see it ya booger." He inspected it a bit more thoroughly "Yup. Definitely hollow." he said after he had tapped a few times. The he shook his head and gave it back to Zyna, "I have absolutely no idea what it could possibly be."

"Well, it has to be something." Marc chimed in trying to sound smart, but not completely succeeding. Zyna bit her cheek and furrowed her brow thinking.

"I'm gonna try to break it." And with that she strode away with it. Marc and Gavin weren't far behind. She soon found a good flat rock to put it on. Taking out her carving rock and a big rock she began chiseling and pounding. Zyna chiseled and pounded for an hour. The end result left her speechless, so she just handed it to Gavin.

He blinked a few times before remarking in a stunned voice, "Not a single scratch. ANYWHERE!?" Marcov was equally as stunned by this result.

"That's impossible! That's insane! That's . . . just . . . messed-up!" Marcov exclaimed while walking around in circles.

"This is weird." was the first thing Zyna said on the matter. She had an idea, but wasn't really sure of it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling coming from Gavin's direction. His face went red with embarrassment.

"I guess it's time for dinner." Everyone nodded in agreement.

In less than fifteen minutes, Zyna came back with a three legged fawn. The boys were astonished. "That's a rare find." one of them blurted.

"Attacked by a wolf,. The best thing I could do for it was end its misery" The others agreed. They ate their dinner in silence, obviously thinking about the stone-thing.

" I wonder if it's even possible to break that thing." They all snapped out of their thoughts as she said this. Zyna bit her cheek and started to think again. That is she would have started thinking, if the annoying boy named Marcov hadn't interrupted her mid-thought.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Zyna answered, slightly confused.

"Why do you always twist-up your face when you think?" Zyna raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I dunno." Then she looked at the purple rock and spoke her thoughts aloud, "Maybe it's an egg of some sort."

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 4 

The blade was a lovely crimson-red, like his beast.

I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
